The Families
The Families |image = Families-Official.png|215px |color = Green |caption = The Families use the same logo as Feud Baseball Team. |enemies = Ballas Vagos Aztecas The Lost MC (GTA Online) The Professionals (GTA Online) |affiliations = GTA Online Protagonist Franklin Clinton Trevor Philips Michael De Santa |fronts = Crystal Heights All Swell Leroy's Electricals Forum Drive Vanilla Unicorn BJ Smith Recreational Center |members = Franklin Clinton Lamar Davis Stretch (Formerly) Gerald Vernon Tavell Clinton (Formerly) Demarcus Bradley Stanley Leroy The Boss Slim Skills Tone Sampson Benton Cox Andre Barnes Darryl Knox Jamal Reynolds Lil Rhino |businesses = Drugs Trafficking Weapons Trafficking Vehicles Trafficking |colors = Green |cars = Emperor Manana Tornado Bucanneer Peyote Cavalcade Baller BMX Nemesis |type = Street Gang |game = V |game2 = O |locations = Strawberry Chamberlain Hills Davis (partially) |weapons = Knife Pistol Micro-SMG Pump Action Shotgun SMG Assault Rifle }} The Families are a large African-American street gang in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. They are based around the areas of South Los Santos. Overview The Families have territory in the whole of Chamberlain Hills and Strawberry neighborhoods, and also some parts of Davis. They hold a bitter rivalry with the neighboring Ballas gang and the Los Santos Vagos gang on the southeast side in Rancho. Their signature green attire mainly comes from the support of the colours of the Los Santos Corkers Baseball Team and the Feud Baseball Team. The "Forum Gangsters" may as well support the San Andreas Magnetics as seen by Lamar's general attires, and Franklin's purchasable clothing. Also it is clear that the "Davis Neighborhood Families" also support the Dust Devils hockey team due to the members of this set seen wearing Dust Devils attire with their logo. Influences The Families are possibly based upon the Crips gang in South Central Los Angeles, as they control the west side of South LS, just like Crips in real life. They also wear clothing with C's on them, and wear green because of Rockstar switching secondary colors of Crips and Bloods. The Families control the entire neighborhoods of Chamberlain Hills and Strawberry, and also the northwest side of Davis. However, Forum Drive and the Crystal Heights projects are particular hotspots for activity. Families have slightly more territory than Ballas. Members are often seen drinking, driving vehicles, walking dogs, engaging in illegal races, standing on the sidewalks and also battling the police or other gangs if they happen to shoot a gun in their turf. They usually stand in groups of 2-10. Their weapons of choice include Micro SMGs , SMGs and Pump Action Shotguns and Assault Rifles(rarely), Pistols, and knives. They are often seen drinking Pißwasser lager and smoking cigarettes or marijuana, while chatting about their gang lives and such. Members *Franklin Clinton *Lamar Davis *Harold "Stretch" Joseph - OG (Formerly; Determinant) *Gerald - Drug Dealer *Tavell Clinton (Formerly) *Demarcus Bradley - OG (Incarcerated) *Stanley (Determinant) *Leroy *Slim Skills † *Tone Sampson *Benton Cox *Jamal Reynolds *Vernon - OG *The Boss - OG *Andre Barnes *Lil Rhino † *Darryl Knox ;Associates *Online Player - Friend of Lamar, associate of Gerald and Trevor, and hired gun for The Families and Trevor Philips Enterprises. *Trevor Philips - Leader of Trevor Philips Enterprises and friend of Lamar, Franklin and Michael, and associate of the Online Player. *Michael De Santa - Friend of Franklin and Trevor, and associate of Lamar. *Benny - Friend of Lamar, associate of the Online Player and Vernon and possible associate of The Families. *Hao - Friend of Lamar and Franklin, and possible associate of The Families. Sets There are at least five distinct sets of the Families in Grand Theft Auto V. *'Chamberlain Gangster Families (CGF)': The Chamberlain Gangster Families are the largest set. Their territory consists of the entire Chamberlain Hills neighborhood. They are also referred to as "The Hills" or "Killer Hills". They hang around the Crystal Heights project buildings. They normally wear black, white, or green track jackets with the Feud or Corkers logo in front as well as green, white or black caps. Other members wear black and white tank tops. It is possible, that Chamberlain Gangster Families and are also known as "26 Set", because this tag can often be seen near other set's tags. CGF is most likely based on the Rollin 60s Neighborhood Crips in Inglewood (which Strawberry is based on), as they are the largest set of Families within Strawberry and the Rollin 60's are the largest Crip set in Inglewood. This gang district was mentioned at the mission The Long Stretch. While shooting some Ballas, Lamar will shout "CGF for Life!". Stretch will also proclaim "This Chamberlain Gangster Families here!" *'Forum Drive Families (FDF)' The Forum Drive Families, more commonly referred to as the "Forum Gangsters" are the secondary set of the Chamberlain Gangster Families and also the set of Lamar and Franklin. Ironically, they both founded this set at some point before the beggining of the events of Grand Theft Auto Online. Their territory consists of the east side of Forum Drive and possibly the entire Strawberry too. Lamar and Franklin proceed with growing their set who are also known as the "88 Set". *'Carson Avenue Families (CAF)': Hostile to the Chamberlain Gangsters and presumably other sets. Their territory consists of the Strawberry section of Carson Avenue though they sometimes appear in Chamberlain Hills. Members of this set often sport varsity jacket attire with the letter "C" for Chamberlain, which also stands for "Corkers", the baseball team supported by the gang. Other members wear green black or white shirts with either the Feud or Corkers logo. CAF is most likely based on the Eight Tray Gangster Crips as they have close ties with the CGF, who are based on the Rollin' 60s Neighborhood Crips *'Davis Neighborhood Families (DNF)': Their territory consists of the northwest part of Davis. They currently are at war with the East Side Ballas set, due to proximity of the territories. They are known as "Dirty Davis Devils" or "Davis Devils". They can often be seen around Chamberlain Set territories (mainly Forum Drive) and sometimes on south and northwest of Davis. Members can be identified by their white, grey, and black sport clothes, many with the the word "Davis" on the back. The fronts will have one of three or four Dust Devils (a local hockey team) designs. Some members have a dust tornado in the front of their shirt which is one of the logos for the team. Others wear the normal Families outfits of green plaid shirts, beanie hats, green, black feud caps. Sometimes, when starting a fight with someone from the set, they can be heard screaming: "Davis Gang, bitch!" or "DNFG". Davis Neighborhood Families could be based on the Neighbor Hood Crip Card, as the Families are based on the Crips and Davis is based on The Neighborhood Card. *'Grove Street Families (GSF) (formerly)': Grove Street Families was the largest Families set in 1992. They operated out of Grove Street with a presence in the greater Davis area, mainly in the south and west part. Lamar states that the leaders of the set moved on with their lives and gave up the gang lifestyle. It is suggested that many of them became wealthy CEOS. At some point before 2013 the Ballas took control of Grove Street claiming it as Balla turf after the Grove Street Families set disbanded. The Grove Street set seems to be regarded as the most famous set of all, with Jimmy De Santa asking Franklin if he is from the Grove Street Families set or whether it is a myth during a friendship activity. Franklin explains that it is not a myth and that the set was active in the early nineties referencing Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The departure of the ranking members likely played a significant part in the collapse of the Grove Street Families set with its weakened state making it vulnerable to a Balla take over. Terms/Slang *Gang Green : They refer to themselves as gang green because of the gang color. * Fam/Family: Greeting/Respectful * Loc: Greeting to fellow gang members *OG/Original Gangster: High-ranking, influential and well-respected member. One that has put in a lot of work *BK/Balla Killer/Balla Killa: Disrespectful term used by the Families for Ballas *Ball-Sacks/Ball-pushers/Ball-less: Disrespectful term used by the Families for the Ballas *VK/Vago Killer/Vago Killa: Disrespectful term used by the Families for Vagos *Va-Hoes: Disrespectful term used by the Families for Vagos *AK/Azteca Killer/Azteca Killa: Disrespectful term used by the Families for Aztecas Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Repossession (Lamar only) *Chop (Lamar only) *The Long Stretch *Hood Safari *Fresh Meat ;GTA Online *No Hay Bronca *Caught Napping *Meth'd Up Gallery GSFmember-GTAV.png|The Families member from Grand Theft Auto V's website. Families-GTAO-driveby.jpg|Artwork of The Families members doing a drive-by in a Cavalcade. Franklin Grove-Street-GTAV.jpg|The Families graffiti with gang members in front. Franklin kicking a Balla-GTAV.png|Franklin hitting a Ballas member. Grove member being arrested-GTAV.png|A Families member being arrested. GangWar-GTAV.jpg|Franklin attacking the Ballas whilst driving a green modified Manana. screenshot-exclusif-gta-5.jpg.jpg|Franklin attacking the Ballas near Grove Street. RebsLiqourInside-GTAV.png|A Families member robbing a liquor store. slim skills.jpg|Dead Families member and Franklin's friend. TheFamilies-GTAV-ForumGangstersPlaque.jpg|Forum Gangsters plaque. gvasfg.jpg|Grove Street Families tag. Former set of the Families. Stretch the third wheel.png|Families members: Franklin, Stretch (character) (formerly) and Lamar. Families Drive By.jpg|Families drive by. Ballas vs Families Shootout.png|Chamberlain Gangster Families vs Original Covenant Ballas gang war in Grove Street. CAF members.jpg|CGF members. Carson Avenue Families Gangsters.jpg|CGF members. CAF gangsters.jpg|CGF members. Davis Neighborhood set.jpg|Davis Neighborhood Families members. DNF members.jpg|DNF members. Families_GTAVe_DavisDevilsSet.png|DNF members showing 2 of the Dust Devils t-shirt designs. CGF gangsters.jpg|Carson Avenue Families members. TheFamilies-GTAV-CarsonAvenueMembers.jpg|CAF Members on Carson Avenue. cgf2.jpg|Members at La Puerta. TheUnderbelly-GTAV.png|The Families in The Underbelly Of Paradise show. BuccaneerFamilies-GTAV-Front.png|One of the Families' modified Buccaneers. TornadoFamilies-GTAV-Front.png|One of the Families' modified Tornados. PeyoteFamilies-GTAV-Front.png|One of the Families' modified Peyotes. MananaFamilies-GTAV-Front.png|One of the Families' modified Mananas. Families Sets.png|Families sets. FamiliesMember-GTAV-Store.jpg|A Families member in a 24/7 convenience store. Trivia *If the player is playing as Franklin and wanders into Families territory with the police chasing, the Families' gang members will sometimes shoot the police to aid Franklin. However, this only works at 1 and 2 stars, since at 3 or more stars the gang members will just run away. Although all armed gangs will attack the police if a police officer is seen aiming a weapon on their territory. **Even if Franklin is affiliated with The Families, they will still attack him if he attacks or provokes nearby Families gang members, however this is only if he directly attacks a member, otherwise they may just ignore him. If, however, playing as Michael/Trevor and is hanging out with Franklin after engaging The Families, they will shoot Franklin as well, as if he was a hostile pedestrian. *If the player is playing as Michael, the gang members will remain neutral towards him unless he provokes them. If playing as Trevor then the members will act hostile and attack him unprovoked, although they may occasionally leave him alone. *The Families own their unique bright green and black coloured and highly modified versions of their gang cars. They can usually be found parked beside sidewalks or rarely driving around Chamberlain Hills and Strawberry (especially in Forum Drive). *Their favorite radio stations are Radio Los Santos, West Coast Classics, Space 103.2 and The Lowdown 91.1. *According to Lamar during the mission Hood Safari, The Families used to own Grove Street. This conversation only happens if Franklin escapes with Lamar during the mission. Also a Ballas gang member can be heard mentioning this during the shoot out. *When listening to phone conversations in Chamberlain Hills, some members of The Families can be heard saying "What's good, CJ?". In one of the dialogue used by random Families members, they also mention "OG Johnson", whose surname is used by Carl Johnson and his family in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *In The Underbelly Of Paradise, it is implied that the Families have territory in Davis. This suggests that Families have some territory in Davis, however they are not programmed to spawn there. It is also implied that there are possibly other sets in addition to the known ones. *The gang outfit for Xbox Live Avatars is oddly called "Grove Street Families Outfit". This may be a reference to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, but it could possibly be a mistake, since Grove Street is not a Families' gang area during the events of Grand Theft Auto V or Grand Theft Auto Online. *The Families and Trevor Philips Enterprises are the only two gangs to be affiliated with all of the Protagonists in Grand Theft Auto V and Online. *Despite the GTA Online Protagonist being on good terms with the Families and being associated with them, the player can still fight them in a Gang Attack. However, this is with the Carson Avenue set, evidenced by the gang members' attire and the location of the Gang Attack, which is at a project off Carson Avenue. Also during the gang attack members of the gang can be heard shouting out "CARSON AVENUE!". **The Families will tell the GTA Online Protagonist to leave their territory despite the fact that the GTA Online Protagonist works for Gerald and the Families. **The Families will still become hostile towards the GTA Online Protagonist if they provoke or attack The Families, prompting them to open fire at him/her. **If the protagonist defeats the Carson Avenue Families in five gang attacks, within one session, a presumable shot-caller or OG who goes by "The Boss" (not to be confused with the Professionals gang leader) will place a bounty on the protagonist's head and send a threatening text message: "Damn bitch. We gonna get somebody to bust a cap in yo ass." *All three Family sets seem to be based off the Family sets in GTA: San Andreas with the Chamberlain Gangster Families being based off the Grove Street Families, the Carson Avenue Families being based off the Seville Boulevard Families, and the Davis Neighborhood Families being based off Temple Drive Families. *Three Families skin set exist in the game files. They are; FamCA (means Carson Avenue), FamFor (means Forum Gangsters), and FamDNF (means Davis Neighborhood Families). *Gangs in the real life Los Angeles carry secondary colors, as Bloods will use green and Crips would use purple. However, Rockstar Games said in an interview that they flipped and applied the secondary colors to revoke any sort of favoritism (Bloods become purple, as Ballas, and Crips become green, as Families). Favoritism was diminished as the Crips inspired gang wins, using Blood colors however. *Various Families members (such as Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton, and Harold "Stretch" Joseph) refer to each other using the word "Loc", just as how the real life Crips do. *It is generally believed the Families are based on the Bloods, due to their initial occupation of Grove Street's cul-de-sac (in which it is based on Spruce Street). However, this isn't necessarily the case in GTA V. There is no real evidence in GTA: San Andreas that Families were based on Crips; Ballas probably were, as they occasionally use an animation where they throw up C's, and Families occupy Spruce Street's equivalent. It is possible that Rockstar may have switched various aspects of the details and traits for GTA V. *If the Families are attacked by the player, the whole street will not turn on him, and individual nearby sets will attack. On rare occasions, some Families will kill others who attack the player, however the Ballas have never been seen to do this, and attack as a union (like the real Bloods). This disagreement or disorganization represents the confederate gang mentality of the Families; even from the same gang, they still disagree and fight. Crips sets are infamous for civil war, and apparently, so are the Families. Navigation ru:The Families uk:Сім'ї (HD Всесвіт) fr:Familles Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Street Gangs Category:African-American gangs